Unexpected - Bamon AU
by SalvatoreStan
Summary: Damon has a daughter, her preschool teacher happens to be Bonnie Bennett. He's always known she was beautiful, but when they get to know each other, an unexpected relationship starts. Could this be the real deal? It just might be, but there's trouble when someone gets in the way. All Human Bamon AU
1. Chapter 1

this is an all human au nothing is canon

 **Chapter 1**

Damon was walking through the grocery store, his small, hyper daughter wiggling about in the seat of the cart. He knew that if he didn't get her home within an hour or so, she would never want to take a nap. As he turned down the frozen aisle, she bounced on her butt with her hands on the cart.

"I want ice cream!" the light redheaded little girl squealed.

"We'll get ice cream, Kate, don't worry." Damon chuckled, looking down at her and trying to keep her from grabbing any of the food in the back behind her.

Kate vibrated her lips and kicked her feet, nearly kicking him in a unlucky place.

"Hey! Watch your feet kid." he told her and she giggled.

They stopped in front of the ice cream freezer, and Kate pointed at a pint of chocolate ice cream. Damon grabbed it and put it in the card before they continued down the aisle.

Kate was just four years old, but she was one of the smartest, most excited four years old you could ever meet. Lucky for Damon, she was his. In the beginning, he wasn't so happy about having a daughter out of the blue, but now, he wouldn't trade her for anything.

"It's miss Bennett! Miss Bennett!" Kate started bouncing again and Damon stopped as he was about to turn into the chips aisle, looking to wear she was pointing.

A woman with dark brown hair that was wavy and reached her shoulders, turned around to look. She smiled and then walked over to them.

"Kate Salvatore." she smiled, and looked at Damon.

"Ohh, you're her preschool teacher right?" Damon asked her.

"Yes, I was hired in place of the previous teacher, a few months ago. I'm Bonnie Bennett." Bonnie explained.

Kate smiled, "She's a good teacher!"

Damon chuckled, "I'm Damon Salvatore." he told her with a smile.

He had seen Bonnie a few times while dropping his daughter off at school but had never really spoken to her, since she was new and the parent teacher conference wasn't for another few weeks.

Bonnie smiled, "She's a wonderful little girl. I actually have wanted to suggest that she be bumped up to first grade, rather than kindergarten when she turns five."

Damon blinked, "Oh, well, we'll certainly look into that." he nodded.

Bonnie's green eyed flickered over his face and as they stood there, the height difference was quite noticeable. She was a full foot shorter than him. However, she looked younger.

"I better get going." she smiled and leaned down to look at Kate, "You have fun shopping."

Kate grinned, "Bye Miss Bennett!" she giggled and waved as the woman walked away.

As Damon stood there, he watched her walk away and disappear down an aisle. If anything was true, Bonnie was certainly beautiful. After a second, he looked away and continued down the aisle.


	2. Chapter 2

Two Day's later, it was monday and Damon had to get his little girl out of bed, and drop her off at preschool. It was a chore, and as he set his half full coffee mug on the counter, he picked it back up, took another gulp and headed for her bedroom.

"Kate." he said slowly, walking over to her bed and kneeling down.

His daughter mumbled something incoherently, and nuzzled her face in her pillow.

"You have to get up, and go to school." Damon chuckled, reaching a hand over and caressing her messy head of hair.

Kate's eyelids fluttered open and she looked over at her dad with her wide blue eyes.

"I'm sleepy." she whispered, which melted his heart and he was almost convinced to let her stay home.

Almost.

"You can nap when you get home, it's only a few hours." he assured her.

Kate grumbled and sat up in bed, leaning over and wrapping her little arms around his neck and clinging to him like a monkey.

"Carry me to da kitchen!" she ordered, and he smiled, standing up and putting one arm under her bottom so he could keep her from falling.

Damon carried her to the kitchen and then set her on the counter. "

"What do you want to eat?" he asked her, and swung her feet.

"Owange juice and waffle." Kate replied and he smiled, pouring her orange juice in a small red plastic cup and handing it to her while he put a waffle in the toaster.

Kate drink her juice and hummed the theme to little einsteins as he pulled the butter out of the fridge.

"I'm going to have that stuck in my head forever, you know." Damon teased her, and she giggled, drooling some juice down her chin.

He stepped over, grabbing a paper towel and wiped her chin, giving her a little wink as the waffle popped up.

Kate grinned and set her juice down on the counter beside her.

"I don't wanna butter on it, I just wanna eat it." she told him, he raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, well wait a few seconds, it's a little hot." Damon said and left the waffle in the toaster, grabbing his mug and drinking the rest of the coffee in it before setting it in the sink.

Kate was eyeing the toaster with wide hungry eyes and he chuckled, reaching over and grabbing it, it was still warm but wouldn't burn her fingers now.

He handed the waffle to her, and she bit into it like a rabbit. Once she was done eating a drinking he helped her off the counter, and sent her to dress herself. With any luck, she wouldn't be wearing a halloween costume.

When Kate came running back out ten minutes later wearing black leggings, a pink shirt and a blue tutu, he shrugged.

"Good enough." he smirked and she grinned up at him, handing him her hair brush.

Damon helped her back up on the counter, and brushed her hair before helping her put on her coat and shoes.

"You ready to go?" he asked her, grabbing her backpack from the coat rack as she stood behind him at the door.

Kate nodded, and so Damon put on his own jacket, shoved his keys and phone in his pocket and they headed out the door and to her school.

Fifteen minutes later, Damon was walking her along the sidewalk, as the sun shone around them, towards the school. Kate was bouncing a little, more awake and far more excited than she had been.

"Miss. Bennett!" Kate squealed, letting go of Damon's hand and running towards the slide along the grass, where Bonnie was standing, helping a kid up the latter.

Damon smiled a little as his daughter stopped in front of her and started going on and on about how she'd finished her butterfly project early.

"That's great Katie!" Bonnie smiled at her, and then looked up, her eyes meeting the tall, blue eyed, pitch black haired man that was Damon Salvatore.  
She'd hardly been able to forget about him since their run in at the supermarket.

"She wouldn't do anything else until she was finished." he chuckled as he got over, stopping a few feet away from them.

Bonnie smiled again, looking down at Kate.

"Well, I'm sure it's great, why don't you go inside and put your things in your cubby okay?" she asked, and Kate nodded, rushing off through the open door of the preschool. It was a small private preschool, only for preschool, but was connected to the branch of schools in Mystic Falls. There were just three teachers, Bonnie and Haley, who taught and sometimes daycared one class of thirty hyper 3 and 4 year olds.

"I'll be here to pick her up, at two, as usual." Damon said slowly, and the woman nodded.

Damon turned around, heading back to his car so he could go to work at his legal firm. He'd spent years getting it off the ground and the last two years had been the prime beginning of it. He was well known, at least to those who needed a lawyer, and being his own boss was a highlight as well.

* * *

Later that day, Damon was back at Kate's preschool to pick her up, he'd taken his suit jacket off and his black shirt was unbuttoned a few buttons, as he was done with work for the day.

The kids were running around in the yard, laughing and screaming, tossing things around.

"Daddy!" Kate yelled as she came hurling towards him like a cannonball.

He grinned and scooped her up in his arms, she tucked her face into his shoulder and laughed.

"Did you have a good day?" Damon asked her.

"Yes! We finger painted, but I gots to wait for mine to dry." she explained as she lifted her head back up.

Bonnie walked down the sidewalk and over to them, holding Kate's backpack.

"Wouldn't want her to forget this." she smiled and handed it to Damon.

"Thank you." he chuckled, and held it in his free hand.

Damon eyed the woman for a second, and then down at Kate before back up at her.

"Would it be terribly inappropriate of me to invite you to something?" he asked Bonnie.

Bonnie blinked, "Oh, I guess that would depend on what is it." she replied.

"Her b-i-r-t-h-d-a-y party." he explained, spelling the first word out so Kate wouldn't be paying attention, it was supposed to be a surprise.

"I would love that." Bonnie smiled, looking over at Kate who was looking around aimlessly, distracted.

Damon pulled one of his cards from his pants pocket and handed it to her, "If you have a pen I can give you the adress."

Bonnie pulled a crayon out of her shirt pocket, and chuckled.

He gave her the address.

"It's tomorrow, at 6pm." he told her.

"Good, good, I'm free then." she smiled.

Damon turned around, holding his daughter and headed back to the car. He wasn't sure what urged him to invite Bonnie to Kate's birthday party, but either way, he was kind of looking forward to it.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day couldn't come sooner for Damon. He was off of work that day to plan Kates party. It wasn't a huge party, just a BBQ in the backyard. Kates birthday wasn't really until a week later, but they had planned it according to when everyone was available. Kate was adamant that everyone she wanted to be there would be there.

Kate had been picked up from preschool by her Aunt Elena, who had just called to tell Damon she was on the way there. It was a good thing Damon was already done decorating the backyard in the assorted colored streamers, and getting all of the food out on the long table on one side of the yard. The hamburgers and hotdogs were on the grill.

"I brought the party." a voice came from behind him.

Damon turned around to see a familiar blonde shuffling across the yard carrying an armful of presents, several other people following behind her.

"Caroline." he chuckled.

He hurried over to her to help her with the gifts, setting them on the table.

"Damon." Caroline smiled, tossing her arms around his neck, hugging him tight, "It's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too." Damon squeezed her back.

After letting go, he looked over at the rest of the guests she'd drug along with her.

"Klaus, Matt, Jeremy." he greeted them, shaking each of their hands.

Not long later, Stefan walked into the yard from the sliding glass door.

"Birthday girl is on her way." he teased.

"Brother." Damon smiled, giving him a one armed hug.

They hadn't seen each other for several months, as Stefan and Elena had gotten married a year before, and were spending most of their time traveling the world. They'd just gotten back from Peru.

"You staying around for a bit or you leaving as soon as the party's over?" he asked, pulling away.

Stefan grinned, "You sayin' you missed me?"

Damon rolled his eyes, instantly turning away from the conversation as he heard high pitched scream come from the other side of the sliding glass door.

"You have to open the door!" Elena laughed, looking down at Kate who had face planted the glass.

A few seconds later Kate came hurling at the group, squealing.

"My party!" Kate crashed into her father's legs.

Damon picked her up off the ground and smiled at her as she looked around happily.

"Steff Steff!" she gasped, and nearly flew out of Damon's arms and straight into her Stefan's.

Stefan chuckled, "Hey there squirt."

Kate giggled, and wrapped her arms around his neck to hug him with her whole face pressed up against his cheek.

At least fifteen minutes went by, everyone was sitting around the yard, talking to Kate, catching up with each other. Damon continued cooking as he waited for Bonnie to show up. He wasn't sure if she was actually going to come, and if you asked him he'd denied waiting. However, someone had caught on.

"You're offly quiet." Elena's said as she stepped over to the grill with her arms cross.

"Well, Stefan never shuts up, so I thought I'd make up for it." Damon smiled a little, watching her lips turn up at the corners, "How had the married life been?"

She leaned up against the fence, "It's amazing, Stefan has this idea that we should just buy a house in every country."

Damon snorted, "He thinks money falls off trees still I see." he joked.

"No, but, I'm happy for you guys." he added.

"Yeah, we're happy too." Elena smiled, tilting her head to the side, "Now, are you gonna tell me why you're being so quiet?"

He licked at his lips, and stared at the grill.

"I invited Kate's preschool teacher, Bonnie." Damon explained.

Elena raised her eyebrows, "I take it, not just for Kate?"

His lips turned up at the edges, "Possibly."

"That's great." she smiled at him, "I know you've dated since... Andie, but, you need someone, Kate needs someone."

"I've met her twice, calm down." Damon chuckled, turning around from the grill to face the yard.

Elena shrugged, looking out towards the yard as well.

"I think your girl is here." she teased him.

Damon's eyes flickered over to the door, and there Bonnie was.

The woman was dressed differently than the other two times he'd seen her. She was wearing blue jeans, and a grey button down shirt over top a white tank-top, her hair pulled up into a loose ponytail.

Bonnie's eyes met his, and he mouthed, "Hey." and watched as she lifted a hand and wiggled her fingers at him.


	4. Chapter 4

**I kind of forgot about this story but I will be updating it from now on.**

 **Chapter 4**

"I got the grill." Damon heard Elena tell him as he was greet Bonnie from the distance between them of the yard.

He chuckled and handed her the tongs to flip the hot dogs that were on it, and after straightening his shirt a bit he headed across the yard so that he could properly greet Kate's preschool teacher. He didn't want to lie to himself, he had been hoping that she could show up.

As he was making his way over there, Kate came speeding past him, apparently having gotten away from Stefan, or someone else if he had passed her off already. The now five year old launched herself at Bonnie and wrapped her arms around her legs, hugging her. Kate was a little small for her age, and her speech was a little below average, but she was very smart and sweet.

"Miss Bennett, I'm glad you could make it." He told the brown skinned woman before him as he reached her a few seconds after Kate had.

Bonnie was laughing, and patting Kate's head. "Please, call me Bonnie. I wouldn't miss it." She insisted, and then when Kate reached up, she picked the little girl up and gave her a nice squeeze before setting her down again.

"I brought...a present, for you." She told her, and Kate squealed, "Presents!" Bonnie smiled.

"A...very excited blonde woman who told me red is more my color took it and put it with other presents." Bonnie said, raising her eyebrow curiously.

Damon rolled his blue eyes. "That would be Caroline Forbes. She's a family friend, she means well."

"Right... I think we went to the same school." Bonnie mused.

Kate seemed to get distracted because she went running over to Jeremy like a rocket and Damon couldn't hear, but she was excitedly asking him questions.

Damon motioned Bonnie further into the yard, but before they could sit down at one of the picnic tables, Damon was suddenly introducing Bonnie to everyone there. She seemed to already know Elena, but they hadn't seen each other in years, and Elena hadn't even recognized her at first, but they seemed to hit it off. Mostly with their love for children, Elena was talking up a storm about wanting to have a baby by the next year.

Damon's eyes darted to Stefan who looked nervous, but wasn't objecting to the idea.

"Bonnie, would you like something to drink?" Damon asked her, noticing she look a bit overwhelmed by all the talk about pregnancy and babies. Elena seemed to be more excited about it all than anyone else possibly could be. It was jarring, he had to admit. But his brother seemed to love her.

Bonnie sighed softly, "Yes, thank you." She said and followed him over to a table.

Damon poured her a glass of lemonade and watched her drink it for a second before he realized he was staring a the. He didn't mean to. She was just so beautiful.

"So, you were born in Mystic Falls?" Damon asked her.

"Technically I was born in Whitmore, but, my parents moved here when I was still a baby." She explained as she got herself some more lemonade and Damon got some too to have something to do with his hands, and keep him from rambling.

He nodded a little. "I was born here. Kate uh..." he cleared his throat, "Was born in Richmond."

Bonnie smiled softly. "I...know her mother, died, two years ago?" She asked, quite bluntly, but in a soft tone.

"Andie. Yeah." Damon said simply, and looked down at his drink for a moment. Bonnie furrowed her brow her eyes showing some regret in questioning him.

"You're doing a great job with her. She'd an amazing little girl." She said, and reached a hand over to touch his arm.

Damon took a breath and smiled. "Thank you." His eyes darted over to her hand on his arm, and he felt warm for a moment. He didn't like talking about it; but, he felt like with her, maybe one day he could.


End file.
